


Please.

by orphan_account



Series: Manners. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha John, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bees, Confused Sherlock, Gen, Innocent Sherlock, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Punishment, Sherlock - Freeform, Spanking, Vulnerable Sherlock, bad Sherlock, holmes - Freeform, watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock puts himself in danger again. Johns has enough and invites mycroft to help with the punishment but little does he know he’s just making everything worse.





	Please.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve wrote for Sherlock so I thought I would do an alpha/omega dynamic as I find it easier to write. Hope this is okay and you enjoy! X

Sherlock sat on the stairs to 221b his clothes and skin covered in mud and other forms of filth from his escapade down in the sewer searching for the weapon used in the case he was working on, it was supposed to be a simple in and out.. until he realised that the killer was using the sewers as his way to move around without being detected. Well that’s when he got hunted by the murderer/alpha and was pinned down just as Lestrade and John appeared.

No one had said a word to the small omega since he was helped out of the sewer. He couldn’t show it not in front of Anderson but he was shaken up and just wanted to curl up in a ball in his nest with John. Sherlock had softly explained to Lestrade what happened and his deductions on what they needed to know before he felt someone grab his arm harshly. Flinching visibly, Lestrade had gone to protest to John pulling away the awful smelling omega but thought better of it. 

Johns scent was giving off pure alpha anger. Sherlock had put himself in danger again, after the last time and the punishment he received John had been sure Sherlock wouldn’t have been stupid enough to ever pull anything like it again but look where they were. 

“J-John my coat, I don’t k-know where my coat is.” Sherlock had struggled trying to pull his arm from the taller man but failed. John was a good 4’ taller than Sherlock and a lot stronger. Sherlock being Sherlock didn’t really understand why John wasn’t listening, he needed his coat and his scarf, oh god where was his scarf it was the one mummy had sent him for Christmas it has a small bumble bee embroidered on the corner. “John! My scarf! No! Stop it! I have to find it!” Everyone was watching now, John pushed Sherlock into the waiting taxi as he frantically tried to get passed him to look for his things.

“Sit” John growled pinching Sherlock’s shoulder making him go quiet. The omega quickly did as he was told sitting in the furthest corner of the taxi away from John. His hands shaking and his knees bouncing but his face blank. If John had been paying attention instead of raging in his head he would have noticed the shaky breathing and panic in his mates posture and scent.

Sherlock had bolted inside as soon as the got to Baker Street, his head was hurting and he felt exhausted. John had been slow on entering the house, he payed the cabbie, sent a text, waved to Mrs Hudson in the cafe all before heading inside. “Upstairs and shower now.” His voice deep and booming as he took off his coat ignoring the forlorn look on Sherlock’s face as he stared at the empty coat hook where his favourite item of clothing usually hung.

“Omega!” John snapped taking a step toward the boy. Quickly coming back to reality sherlock realised John had given him a command but he hadn’t been listening, he just wanted to know where his coat and scarf were. “Do yo-“ before he could ask anything John had his hand clamped over Sherlock’s mouth. The omegas eyes wide and his heart beating fast, a quick flash of the alpha in the sewer sprang to mind and he was off up the stairs into their flat. 

He had 24 seconds before John would make it up the stairs, think, what did john say. He looked over himself he was dirty and smelt awful. “A shower!” He smiled to himself before running to his room and grabbing a towel and some clean clothes. Sherlock stepped out of his bedroom to go to the bathroom but was stopped by John standing in front of the door arms crossed. 

“You don’t need clothes.” 

“But these are dirty I need to have them cleaned, the point of a shower is to clean ones self putting back on awfully dirty clothes would be pointless John.”

“You’ll leave the bathroom naked and come into the living room where I will be waiting.” 

John wouldn’t even look at him. And Sherlock hung his head, what he had done wasn’t that bad! How was he supposed to know the alpha was going to be prowling the sewer at the same time he was looking for him. But he guessed now wasn’t the right time to bring that up. 

Sherlock took his clothes back to his room and set them on his bed before going back to the bathroom to shower. He stood naked watching the dirty water swill away lathering himself with Johns shower gel and even washing his hair in his Alphas shampoo; Sherlock climbed out of the shower and dried himself off. Wincing every so often as the bruises were starting to form on his arms and cheek where the alpha had grabbed and hit him. 

After quickly towel drying his curls the best he could Sherlock wrapped the towel around his waist and took a deep breath. Once he left the bathroom he didn’t have long before John would fly into a huge lecture and rage at him for being so stupid and he would call him an idiot and Sherlock was sure that those words hurt more than any Stab wound or bullet hole ever could.

 

Stepping into the kitchen Sherlock froze he could smell someone else, someone who wasn’t supposed to be there. Someone who was never supposed to be here. Slowly peeking around the corner Sherlock frowned seeing John and Mycroft sat next to each other on the sofa both looking extremely pissed off. But while John looked like he was regretting not being able to just have a quiet night with his omega, Mycroft had a small smirk on his lips. One Sherlock has seen before, one Sherlock hated more than anything he could think of.

“John c-can i talk to you?” 

“In here on your knees in front of me get rid of the towel.”

“B-but”

“Your alpha said now brother mine.”   
Mycrofts voice made Sherlock’s head hurt as it always did, growing up Mycroft would command Sherlock to do everything never asked politely or kindly always in his alpha voice the deep timbre making it impossible for the small boy to say no. 

Sherlock’s hands shook slightly as he unwrapped the towel from his waist and set it on the floor to kneel on his free hand cupping his private parts. His cheeks and chest bright red. 

“Mycroft is going to be here for the duration of your punishment. If or when this ever happens again and you put yourself in harms way Mycroft will be the one delivering the punishment. Understood?” John lent forward in his seat holding Sherlock’s jaw making their eyes meet. 

Sherlock cut off all emotion his face set in stone. Giving a sharp nod Sherlock dropped his eyes again. 

“Right! Now is the part where I scream at you until I’m blue in the face just so I don’t end up smacking you black and blue!” John stood now circling his omega. 

“Eyes on your brother the whole time!” Johns hand tangled in Sherlock’s damp curls tugging his head up to look at him then Mycroft. Sherlock’s lungs felt like they were getting smaller his hands sweating.

“So first things first! You disobeyed me when I explicitly told you not to wonder off without me! Then you disobey Lestrade when he tells you the case is to dangerous and he doesn’t want you working it, and to top it off you nearly got yourself killed you blithering idiot! Do you ever think of anyone but yourself Sherlock? Do you realise what would happen to us all if anything happened to you? Do you!” John was getting louder by the second.

With mycroft sitting there smirking at him and John shouting Sherlock really wasn’t feeling good. He had been in trouble plenty of times over the years but he had made a promise that mycroft would never be involved in his punishments ever again. He made John promise and here he was sat in front of him amused by the whole situation. 

So no Sherlock didn’t understand what would happen if anything happened to him because nothing ever had. He had never gotten himself hurt badly or been in that much trouble while he was with John. He hadn’t ever thought about what people would do without him.. surely they would just get on with life. He didn’t have friends he just had his mate, his mother and his awful brother. 

Unsure if he was allowed to speak Sherlock kept his mouth closed and body completely still. 

John flared his nostrils at Sherlock’s lack of interest in what he was saying. So with a yank of the boys hair Sherlock whimpered quietly. 

“For a genius I can’t believe how stupid you can be some times.”

“Oh I would hardly call him a genius, more of a child with a few books.” 

“Hmm maybe the genius could enlighten us on the job of a typical omega.”

“Yes, Sherlock explain to us what your duties as a simple omega are. List them for us.”

Sherlock was shaking again now. Was this his punishment because it felt worse than anything he had had before. All he wanted was his nest, to tired and upset to argue with his alpha and asshole brother.

“John I-“

“That does not sound like the start of a list Sherlock” he growled. Mycroft sat on the edge of his seat his nose turned up at his little brother. Fitting Sherlock thought, being an omega in the Holmes family was a big no no, that’s why their father had left. The only person who truly loved him was his mother, she was an alpha and cared for the little omega the best she could. But no one could twig on to the bitter cruel alpha mycroft was. 

“I don’t hear you” Johns other hand pinched at the bond mark on Sherlock’s shoulder, a sharp pain running from his neck all threw his body. 

Whimpering with tears in his eyes Sherlock opened his mouth..

“Be seen not heard, submit to ones alpha, present to alpha every time they enter a room, always kneel until told otherwise, never reach orgasm, never touch ones self, never leave the house without ones alpha, never eat or drink without permission from ones alpha, never leave a room without getting permission, no reading or writing, no playing with pups unless alpha is present, head hung at all times, if outside walk behind ones alpha and never speak to ones alpha or anyone else without permission.”  
Sherlock started at his brother with a blank expression. He was done with this, all he could think about was how John had broken his promise. 

John had told him that if he promised even if it was just words that he would never break the promises he made him and look where he is now. 

Sherlock closed his eyes listening to Johns low grumble on his chest. “Could we get on with the punishment now this is getting tedious and I am tired.” Sherlock spoke clearly. He wouldn’t let mycroft see how this fazed him, he knew all about mycrofts trigger words he had locked them away safe in his mind and given them different meanings so he couldn’t use them to hurt him.. some times it worked.

Johns snapped now grabbing Sherlock’s arm dragging him up to his feet, in the quick movement Sherlock’s hand moved from covering himself and a snigger was heard from his brother and even John growled then. No one could ever comment on his omegas beauty without him ripping their head off. 

Sherlock quickly covered himself back up and stood waiting for John to do something anything just to get it over with. 

“Mycroft is going to decide what punishment you receive Sherlock.” John hummed his voice slightly calmer than earlier. But Sherlock was a mess he shook his head quickly. But John tugged at his hair again making him stop.

“Well brother mine, as I remember a good spanking while repeating each mistake you had made that day was a favourite from when you were younger.” 

John had never spanked Sherlock before, always just sat him in the corner or sent him to bed early without one of his books. 

“No! No John no” Sherlock tried to twist in Johns grip to get closer to him. With a sigh John released Sherlock’s arm and placed it on the small of his back pulling him slightly closer. 

For a few moments Sherlock thought that this was it he could go to bed now and curl up in his nest. “Right bend over the kitchen table.” Sherlock’s head snapped up to look at John with pleading eyes. 

“Do as you’re told brother dear.” 

“Fuck off mycroft” Sherlock snapped earning a growl from both Alphas. Stumbling over his own feet Sherlock stood shakily in-front Of the kitchen table his fingers tracing the dents and knots in the wood as he waited for John to tell him what to do next.

“I said bend over omega.” John snapped his hand pressing against the top of Sherlock’s back until Sherlock’s cheek was pressed against the cold table his hand automatically came up to fold behind his back, he had been in this position enough over the years to know the etiquette. Closing his eyes he tried to delete today get it out of his head as soon as he could but a voice interrupted him.

“Speak.” John spoke softly rolling his sleeves up, one hand soothing over Sherlock’s left buttock mycroft stood to the right of Sherlock umbrella firmly in his grip as he watched his younger brother be punished. 

“I-I think I was rude t-“ smack, it was hard and stung harshly. With a whimper Sherlock continued. “To Grant” smack. “His names Greg! For goodness sake Sherlock.” Smack. 

“I I was rude to Greg a-and I ignored m-Mrs Hudson when she said god morning” smack. “I-I got the location of t-the weapon wrong a-and I didn’t t-tell you where I was going and I was an idiot because I didn’t notice the cover of the drain was more worn on one side and i didn’t see the way the dust line was broken on one of the doors and- and” Sherlock was talking at such a speed John was finding it hard to keep up with what the little omega was saying. His breathing was harsh and fast making John worry.

“Sherlock calm down.” He smoothed his hand over Sherlock’s back gently soothing him. 

“Carry on Dr Watson my brother has a tendency for the dramatics.” Mycroft sneered ignoring the tears on Sherlock’s cheeks. 

“I’m an idiot, I’m stupid and I don’t understand! I never understand, I don’t I just! Idiot idiot idiot” Sherlock cried his nails were digging into his palms now they were the only things grounding him. 

“J-John can i go to m-my nest Please? Please Alpha I want my nest. I’ll be good I’m sorry please can I go.”

John stared at him shocked, Sherlock never said please. He couldn’t ever recollect a time Sherlock had said the word. And he was begging for his nest, never had Sherlock shown interest in Just curling up in his nest, well other than when he was in heat and didn’t want to be away from Johns scent for even a second. 

John growled quietly and stood Sherlock up turning him to look at him, ignoring mycrofts comments on the omega just over reacting. Using his finger he hooked it under Sherlock’s chin making him look up at him, tears streaming down the boys little pink cheeks. 

“Go to our nest sweetheart I’ll be there in a few moments okay?” He asked softly looking into Sherlock’s eyes. He didn’t have to be told twice Sherlock was off like a shot to his room slamming the door closed behind him. 

John stood there for a moment thinking over what had happened. “I think you should leave now.” He glanced at mycroft who just nodded his head and turned to leave. “You’re not welcome here for a while, I understand he is your brother but he is my mate” John watched the back of mycroft as he stalked out without a word. 

Sherlock had pulled on his underwear and one of Johns jumpers before crawling into his nest shifting under the blankets and different fabrics that their nest was made of. Much to Johns joy Sherlock had started nesting as soon as he had moved into 221b a sure sign that Sherlock saw John as a potential mate. Sherlock hadn’t understood why he felt the need to steal Johns clothes and curl up covered in them until John had found him and explained. 

The little omega was to tired to cry anymore, he just lay staring at the wall behind the bedroom door. Today had been a disaster the worst in a long time, if John hadn’t commanded him to never touch drugs again he’s pretty sure he would be shooting up right about now. Sighing Sherlock rolled over holding his stuffed honey bee tighter to his chest. John had bought it for him after their first date they had been for dinner then went for a walk and popped into a few shops, John made sure Sherlock didn’t see the bee until they got home. His chest had burst with love as he saw the excitement and joy on the little omegas face when he was handed the stuffed toy. 

“Scent it?” Sherlock has asked shyly holding the bee back out to the alpha, who had been more than happy to oblige. He scented it and handed it to the omega who smiled and ran off toward his room to get ready for bed.

John ran his hand over his face as he stood in front of the bedroom door. He should have never pushed him that far, should have never let mycroft be involved but it was the only sure fire way to make Sherlock understand the severity of his actions. 

Slowly stepping into the room John smiled seeing his little mate curled up with his bee in Johns red jumper. Slipping off his shoes and trousers he closed the door and climbed into bed. He felt Sherlock shift back slightly waiting for John to wrap around him, he didn’t. John gently pulled Sherlock to roll over and look at him. 

“I’m sorry love, are you okay?” He asked gently a thumb gently grazing over Sherlock’s slightly bruised cheekbone. “I’m okay” Sherlock whispered to scared of speeding any louder. “What you did today was so dangerous Sherlock, I would never be able to take another breath on this earth without you. I love you more than anything in this life and you putting yourself in danger like this it’s not good and I need to make you understand that. And what you said out there about being an idiot and being stupid, you are neither of those things. You never could be. Sometimes you’re thinking to much and forget how to act in certain social situations but your deductions and your genius is never something you need to apologise for Sherlock.”

Sherlock’s brows pinched together in a frown, “you promised” John was lost for a moment thinking over what he had said and trying to connect anything with what Sherlock had said. 

Then it clicked, “your brother was the only way I could think of getting threw to you. I know you said you never wanted him involved but this was different.” 

“You broke the promise.” 

“I’m sorry, it was necessary.”

“So if I go get high right now, it’s okay because it was necessary?” Sherlock was snapping now. 

“You getting high is never necessary Sherlock.” John growled a deep rumble coming from his chest. “It makes me forget.” “Forget what?” “Mycroft” 

John frowned watching Sherlock shrink in on himself. “What do you mean mycroft?” 

“You’re smart enough John, work it out.” Sherlock held his bee closer to his chest picking at the fuzzy fabric as he waited for his mate to understand. 

“Sherlock did mycroft hurt you?” Sherlock nodded. “Did he make you do things?” Sherlock nodded. “Did he make you submit to him?” Sherlock nodded once again. 

John pulled his omega to his chest kissing the top of his head. “He’s never welcome here again, he will never be allowed within a mile of you.” John felt sick. He had made his omega get punished infront of alpha who had been abusing him. He pushed the pure anger deep down ready to come out at the flick of a switch but not now, not when Sherlock was crying in his arms. 

They lay like that for a while until Sherlock fell asleep on Johns chest exhausted from the long day and all the crying. Johns hand smoothed over Sherlock’s back gently making shapes. He had to make this right, mycroft made Sherlock suffer. In turn John would make mycroft suffer.


End file.
